


a genocidal victory

by jaydentheastigmatism



Series: a genocidal victory [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydentheastigmatism/pseuds/jaydentheastigmatism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you fall into the underground, chara strikes a deal, and you're suddenly very happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	a genocidal victory

" OW, my head hurts...."  
" Get up.....you'll be fine...just get up already"  
" where am I!?" you said, sitting up on the flower bed  
" In the underground, but just shut up and listen to me for a second, ok y/n"  
your jaw dropped, how did, whoever this "thing" was, know your name  
but anyway, you sat up and looked around, and you saw a girl standing there, but with a melting face, with black eyes and, a empty mouth, like a black hole  
"um...hello, you"  
" it's chara, y/n"  
"ok, chara, but, how do you know my name"  
" a good source, but, i have a deal to propose to you"  
you sat there nodding  
" your first time in the underground should be fun....right?"  
nod  
" good, then, i would like to tell you that there are 3 paths in this world"  
" but i would like to tell you to go through, my path, GENOCIDE"  
nod  
" good, good, now, just let me take your soul and we'll get going on that path  
no-  
" wait, WHAT?"  
and then all you could see was chara smiling and then, she grabbed a red heart in front of you and you felt, nothing  
" nobody can hear you in my realm, iv'e stealen your mind, your soul, and your LOVE"


End file.
